Black Butterfly Is My Memory
by LelouchZero18
Summary: Alice chain special yang untuk ke2 kali-nya mengalami Amnesia jikasebelumnya kunci-nya adalah "tempat" kali ini kunci-nya adalah "Kupu kupu Hitam" dan... baca aja sendiri deh   Prolog


Tsuki : Ohisashiburi desu ne~~ minna  
>Oz : Nande boku ...<br>Tsuki : Napa ? masalah ?  
>Alice : *berbinar* selama ada makanan aku siap !<br>Tsuki : baiklah Happy Reading all  
>Alice : Itadakimash<br>Oz : Omae *sweatdrop*

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts pasti milik Jun Mochizuki kalo milik ane itu si Break ama Chessire bakalan jadi 1 orang *di geplak Jun*<br>Warning : OOC ( pasti ), keyboard ( ini kadang ska minta di tonjok )  
>PROLOG<strong>

Bezarius Mansion ( Halaman belakang )

"La...lagu ini?" Alice seperti mengingat sesuatu sesaat kemudian Alice berteriak frustasi  
>"Tetap saja tak bisa kuingat." setelah mengucapkan itu ada kupu kupu hitam pekat yang lewat<br>"Kupu kupu?" Alice jadi bingung sendiri lalu dengan sendiri-nya Alice mengikuti kupu kupu itu dan sampai di suatu tempat yang terang ( padahal di Abyss matahari aja ga' ada )  
>"Alice." Panggil seseorang<br>"Dare?" Alice yang ternyata masih ada didalam mimpi-nya dapat mendengar panggilan itu  
>"Baka Usagi, Bangun woi!" seseorang kembali berteriak tapi suaranya berbeda<br>"Dare!" Kali ini Alice menjadi sedikit cemas dan terbangun  
>"Anata wa Dare?" Tanya Alice penasaran<br>"Boku da yo , Oz." Jawab laki laki berambut emas ya mau bagaimana pin terlihat 17 tahun tapi berani Author jamin umur-nya lebih tua dari itu  
>"Oz? Oz te dare?" Tanya Alice<br>"Alice, anata wa Hontou no Alice desu ka?" Oz malah kembali bertanya  
>"Ya lalu ? kau itu siapa? Oz itu siapa ? apa hubunganmu dengan ku sampai tau nama asli-ku?" Tanya Alice bertubi tubi<br>"Kalau kau Alice berarti kau tau siapa itu Oz, tapi kalau kau benar benar lupa berarti aku harus menjawab mu." Jelas Oz tanpa jawaban seseorang berbaju hitam disebelah-nya langsung masuk dan keluar dengan membawa beberapa barang  
>"Arigatou, Gil." Oz menerima barang barang itu dan<br>"Boku wa Oz, anata wa Alice ne?" Tanya Oz  
>"Lalu."<br>"Aku Manusia, kau Chain benar ?" Tanya Oz lagi  
>"Lalu" ulang Alice<br>"Kau mantan Chain ku dan aku mantan Kontraktormu dulu saat waktu sudah mencapai batas kau meninggalkanku." Jelas Oz yang mulai membuat Alice mengerti  
>"Dan kau melakukan itu agar Oz tidak kembali Ke- Abyss melainkan kau yang kembali sendiri." Tambah orang yang di panggil Oz "Gil" tadi<br>"Aku tidak ingat." Jawab Alice datar  
>"Makanya aku menjelaskannya!" Oz berteriak frustasi<br>"Oz." Gil memanggil Oz dan membisikkan sesuatu setelah itu Oz mengangguk  
>"Begini saja kau sementara waktu tinggal saja disini anggap saja ini balas budi-ku karena dulu kau pernah mengeluarkan ku dari Abyss dan membuat ku tetap di sini." Jelas Oz sambil menggeret Alice ke dalam Mansion yang luas ( sangat) bahkan kalo lagi amnesia mungkin kau pun tak akan bisa kembali ke kamar mu<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamar Alice <strong>  
>"Oz te dare ? sono 'Gil' mo dare ?" Dari tadi Alice terus bertanya seperti itu<br>#SHIIIING  
>sesaat kemudian Alice terbelalak karena melihat Flash Back dirinya sebelum kembali ke Abyss ( lebih tepatnya saat dia beru ketemu Oz 2 tahun lalu )<br>_"Alice, i will make a contract with you."  
>"That's wrong, it's 'please make a contract with me'."<em>_  
><em>#SHIIING  
>sesaat setelah Flash Back itu selesai Alice melihat kupu kupu hitam ( lagi ) lalu Alice langsung pergi keluar dan mencari Oz<p>

* * *

><p><strong>RUANG KELUARGA<br>**"OOOZ!" Terdengar teriakan perempuan yang membuat Oz dan Gil merinding  
>"Oz, jangan jangan dia." Gil berbisik ke Oz<br>#BRAK  
>"Oz!, aku ingat, aku ingat!" Triak Alice kayak orang baru dapet rumus tersulit sedunia dengan mudah<br>lalu 2 orang lainnya yakni "Badut" dan "Pemegang Harisen" hanya cengo  
>"Alice-san?" Panggil cewe itu aga' ragu ragu<br>"Anata wa Pierro, Anata wa Sharon?" Tanya Alice sambil nunjuk Break dan Sharon  
>"Ohisashiburi desu , Alice-san" Kata Sharon langsung ke mode "Onee-chan"<br>"Pi...pierro?" Break merasa ditimpuk batu  
>"Sokka anata wa Wakame atama!" Kata Alice semangat sambil nunjuk Gilbert Nightray<br>"Wa..Wakame." Kali ini Gil serasa di tusuk  
>"Gil, Gil teba." Oz langsung panik<br>"Oz, let's make a contract again!" Pinta Alice yang sukses membaut semua membatu  
>"Nande ?" Tanya Oz<br>"Karena aku mau tau tentang hal hal menyenangkan mau pun tidak yang pernah kita alami!" Jelas Alice tegas  
>"Baiklah." Oz nurut wae dan mereka Contract lagiii<br>#SHIIIING ( Kupu kupu Hitamnya dateng lagi )  
><em>"I want you to work for Pandora as my Subordinate."<br>"Nani kore?"  
>"Maybe you can find your memory more fast."<br>_*SKIIIIIIIP*  
>#SHIIING kupu kupu-nya ilang lagi dan Alice langsung nabok Break, Break-nya pasrah wae<br>*SKIIP Again*  
>"Oz." Panggil Alice<br>"Nani ka?" Tanya Oz  
>"Please help me search my memory." Pinta Alice<br>"Wakatta, besok kita akan memulai-nya ok jadi skarang tuh nikmati hidangan Spesial Gil." Pinta Oz sambil nunjuk Gil yang lagi naro daging  
>"DAGIIING!" Alice langsung nyamber dan ngebabat semuanya tanpa sisa<p>

* * *

><p>TBC ( bukan penyakit loh ya )<p>

Tsuki : gomen pendek  
>Alice : Nandemo nai selama ga' di teterin kayak fanfic mu yang laen<br>Oz : Minna-san Review Onegai  
>Tsuki : mata ashita ( Readers : Ashita-nya kapan ? ) <em><br>_Alyss : WOI Tsuki tuh fanfic yang trip rencana selanjutnya gimana ( promo )  
>Tsuki : kalo jadi pas acara ke JF jadi bagi yang merasa "kebawa" itu berarti char itu perannya jadi kalian<br>All : Jaaa ne~~ *matiin lamput*


End file.
